For the Love of Cupcakes!
by Cloud Above the Moon
Summary: Roxas would rather not spend his evening in a shady club his twin convinced him to go to, but a pair of laughing green eyes might just change his pessimistic, irrational, cupcake-loving mind. AU, AkuRoku, Rated M.


A/N – And so begins a new story! It is AU, and here Sora and Roxas feature as twins at the age of 21. Please drop me a line and tell me what you think, and if I should continue it! This is rated **M**, for very coarse language and frequent sexy times! Thank you very much, and enjoy!

**_Summary:_**

_Roxas would rather not spend his evening in a shady club his twin convinced him to go to, but a pair of laughing green eyes might just change his pessimistic, irrational, cupcake-loving mind._

Chapter One – _Incubus_

_For the Love of Cupcakes! _

"Please?" Sapphire blue eyes stared up at me, mirrors of my own.

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Sora." I leaned back onto the couch cushions and tried to avoid his eyes.

"Why not?" Sora flopped down next to me, and I fought a sigh.

"You know I don't like new people very much." Did I just say that? I sound like a dog. Fuck it, I was never good with words anyway.

"But there won't be that many people there, Kairi said so!"

Sora's eyes were the same as mine, but damn was he good at making them seem ten times larger than they actually were. Mentally fighting the side that wanted to give in, I shook my head. "Kairi's definition of 'a lot of people' and my definition are two completely different things, Sora. Besides, it's a club!"

"But you need to get laid!" He whined, gripping my navy blue v-neck. I fucking love v-necks.

Wait. What did he say?

"What?"

"You need to get laid! How long has it been, huh?" My twin fell back onto the couch, his eyes turned expectantly to me.

"What does it matter?" I felt like a bit of a jerk after that one. He knew how long it had been—since before Hayner had left, and I was just being a pussy about it.

Sora sighed and cuddled into my side, something he'd done since we were little. "I'm just worried about you, Rox." His head rested against my shoulder, and he had propped his feet up on the table.

"I know." The sun was far gone, and weak moonlight spilled into the room like liquid silver.

"Dancing will help! Remember that day when me, you, and Demyx spent the night at his house?" The grammar Nazi in me wanted to correct him, but Sora absolutely hated it when I did.

"You mean Demyx, you, and I? If that's what you mean, then yes." I did it anyway, ha! I'm _evil_.

He glared at me, a scary thing from Sora's usual sugary-sweet disposition. "Honey badger." He growled. "_Anyway, _we had to stop _you_ from dancing!" He pointed an accusatory finger at me.

I pushed his finger aside with my own. "We were shit-faced drunk." I couldn't even remember stopping, and most of my memory was composed of raunchy(if delicious) grinding, excessive Patron, and maybe a little drunk sexy time.

"So? You still had fun, and you should come with us tonight!"

The keys to my Civic were heavy in my pocket. I stared at him, all blue eyes and innocence, even though sometimes he was the fucking farthest thing from it. Sharing an apartment with your twin brother is all good and fine until you hear him yowling like a cat in heat two rooms away, and then have to deal with awkward as shit morning conversation with the guy who had him yowling. Though for history's sake, that had only happened once, but once was more than enough for my poor morning coffee. It had never tasted the same afterwards…

Fuck it. Nothing could ever be that stupendously uncomfortable. Right? "Do we have to leave now?"

Sora tackled me, thanking me multiple times and far too loudly for my ears, but I couldn't help the small grin that forced its way onto my face. Now I see why we were spoiled brats as kids. "Yes! Are you going to wear that?"

I plucked on the fabric of the v-neck. I hardly wore anything else, and he knew that. Sora himself wore a black vest over a graphic tee and distressed jeans, with his favorite black vans. Kid looked good to me. "Guess not."

My twin grabbed my hand and tugged me toward his closet—fuck me if I wasn't suddenly terrified of what he would put me in. "Sora…"

He just smiled brightly and tossed some clothing at my head. "Put those on!"

I grumbled and fumbled with it before sliding it onto my arms.

"You like this, don't you." I growled, wallowing in my own self-pity.

Sora grinned. "'Course I do!" There was one problem.

"Um… Sora?"

"Roxas, when was the last time you wore a vest?" He snorted and helped me into the vest over my borrowed shirt.

"Uh…" I responded intelligently. Fuck if I knew.

He laughed at me, and I rolled my eyes before hunching my shoulders in the different fabric. "I feel like a cat in water." I complained.

Sora shot me a look before grabbing his keys. "You'll have fun!"

Yeah. Famous last words.

I jammed my feet into my own vans before reluctantly shuffling out the door and down to the carport. Rain pattered on the metal roof, a constant dull roar that made speaking at a normal level impossible. "Wow, I didn't think it was raining that hard." Sora mused as he plunked himself into the passenger seat of my Civic. It was an older car, and it needed work, but I still loved it.

"And you still want to go?" Truth be told, I didn't so much mind going now that he'd shoved me into his clothes, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

Damn it. His blue eyes stared at me, the same trick he'd used earlier. "Fine, fine! But if you get hammered, I'm not holding your hair back." Sora choked on his laughter, and I felt a grin on my lips. I twisted the key in the ignition and it wheezed before grumbling to life.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I drove through the darkened city. It was probably just Sora's bouncing excitement that was rubbing off on me, but I felt a thrill jump through my veins at the thought of pounding music. Maybe I really do need to get laid. Who knew?

"6th and Pine, straight downtown; I'll show you when we get close." Sora grinned, and that thrill turned into an icy chill, all my previous courage gone. What in the name of cupcakes and Mountain Dew am I getting myself into? Fuck you, I love cupcakes and Mountain Dew…. Damn it.

When my car decided to whine loudly, Sora glanced at me with raised brows. "You really need a new car, Rox. This thing's toast." The engine whined again in protest. Or so I assume, anyway.

I sighed; he knew I loved my car, but that didn't stop him from trying to make me replace it. Lovingly, I stroked the steering wheel. "I would never replace you, Francine." I cooed. Yeah, her name is Francine. Thank Demyx.

Sora giggled. "I still can't believe you stuck with that name!"

"Eh, why not? Demyx liked it then." I mumbled, and then mentally cussed. Whenever Sora brought this up…

"Yeah?" Sora smiled slowly. "You know what you liked then?"

"Besides penis? And alcohol? Nope!" I_ liked_ Demyx for a while in school. More than I liked to admit; which wouldn't have been a bad thing, if not for the fact that he was _supposedly_ straight at the time. So, to that effect I gave in to his silly and usually flamboyant whims. Why did I ever believe that he was straight? Ever? Anyway, I guess I kind of grew out of it after we graduated because of Demyx's new boyfriend, Zexion, who is actually surprisingly cool despite my short-lived fiery burning hatred of him.

"Demyx!" Sora chirped, and I swerved on the road to shut him up.

He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at me. "You're a jerk."

"And you love it." I smiled cheerfully. "Where to? We're almost to Pine."

Sora perked up and glanced around, his blue eyes scanning the various brick buildings that crowded the downtown streets. People were flitting quickly from building to building, trying to escape the falling rain. Neon signs reflected off the wet pavement, throwing a strange glow about the area.

"Turn right into the parking garage right here." He pointed, and we pulled in and ended up parking on the third floor. More nerves were threatening the fragile calm I'd tried to build up. Instead of getting out of the car, I turned the car off and shot Sora a glance before leaning on the steering wheel.

"Sora, what if I don't know how to move on?" I never talked to anyone about this stuff except him.

My twin just smiled at me. "You will."

I knew it. "You're going to be strangely cryptic about this, aren't you?"

He just kept smiling and turned to get out of the car.

Damn.

We ended up walking down the damp cement stairwells, Sora practically prancing ahead of me while he hummed. "Sweat, baby, sweat, sex is a Texas drought…."

His quiet murmur didn't even faze me. He'd always had a soft spot for dirty songs, and according to him there was never a wrong time for dancing around the house like a whore. Oh well, I love him anyways.

Our footsteps echoed off the cold cement of the parking garage, and I trailed a fingertip over the wall as we walked. "Hey, Sora?"

"Hmm?" He was weaving in front of me, nodding his head to a song.

"What's the name of this place?" I probably wouldn't even recognize the name, but still. It'd be nice to know the name of my imminent doom.

"_Incubus_."

A/N – SO, what did you think? :D Leave a** review** if you liked it please! Until next time! (:


End file.
